better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2: The Friendship Continues
Season 2 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, subtitled The Friendship Continues (also called "Legacy of the Chosen One" or alternatively "Return of the Dark Lord") was preceded by Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas, and succeeded by Season 3: Rebooted. Lloyd was the focus Ninja and mascot, the Overlord and Queen Chrysalis served the main antagonists, and the Serpentine served the villainous faction of the season until Episode 29. During The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still, the Stone Army took over as the villainous faction of the season. The Changelings were also the villainous faction of the season. This season is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2, subtitled Legacy of the Green Ninja and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season two. Official Description Lord Garmadon has disappeared with all Four Golden Weapons and now he controls the Serpentine. Meanwhile, the ninja intensify their training of young Lloyd so he will be strong enough to defeat Lord Garmadon in the final battle. To gain evil power, Lord Garmadon goes to the Golden Peaks to convert all Four Golden Weapons into the weapon of creation – the Mega Weapon. Story With the Golden Weapons now in Lord Garmadon's possession, the Ninja begin training Lloyd so that he can face his father one day and save Ninjago, something which he was afraid to for the sake of their bond. Garmadon works to thwart the prophecy by recruiting the masterless Serpentine and merging the Golden Weapons into the powerful Mega Weapon. After Garmadon's last attempt ended with Lloyd being aged into a teenager, like his four mentors, he attempts to change the events of the past. The original four Ninja follow Garmadon and use the Golden Weapons of the past to destroy the Mega Weapon, restoring the timeline and sending the Golden Weapons into space. While Garmadon ends up on an island with a disembodied voice called the Overlord, the venom of the Great Devourer seeps into catacombs beneath Ninjago and animates the Stone Army, trapping the Serpentine underground in the process. Along with Misako, Lloyd's mother, the Ninja travel to the Dark Island to stop Garmadon. The Ninja fail to stop the countdown to the final battle, and the Overlord is revealed to be the dark lord from the prophecy. He possesses Garmadon and heads to Ninjago and Equestria, with the Ninja in tow. After they found a way off the Island, Lloyd uses his newfound Golden Power to defeat the Overlord, purge Garmadon of his evil, and become the Golden Ninja. Episodes #Lesson Zero #Ninja vs. Pirates #May the Best Pet Win! #The Competition #Valentine's Day #The Last Roundup #No Such Childhood #It's About Time! #Read It and Weap #The Stone Army #The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still #The Last Voyage #Last Train to the Dark Island #Ponyville Confidential #The Last Hope #Return of the Overlord #Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Kozu - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - Michael Dobson *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Trivia * Focus Character *Lloyd was the focus Ninja throughout the season. The whole season was built up for the final battle taken place in episode 35. *Lloyd had four focus episodes, which were episodes 25, 28, 34, and 35. *Zane and Kai had their own focus episodes. **Zane was focus in episode 30, about the backstory of Zane and the fate of Dr. Julien. **Kai was the focus in episode 26, about things that happen to Kai in the pilots. *Nya also had a larger role in the season. Jay and Cole had minor roles **Nya was captured in episode 33 and corrupted in episode 34 using Dark Matter. She became a loyal servant of the villains in episodes 34 and 35. *Jay has a larger role than Cole, but it's still minor, however. **Jay has a heavier role in episodes 19 and 21, but he is not the main focus. *Cole is a main character of the series, but his role is minor in this season. **Cole did have a large role in episode 33, the team relied on him to stop the countdown alone at one point. **He also led the team and supported Lloyd to be at his best. *Wu had some capacity in the show (like his relationship with Garmadon and Misako in episode 29), but the appearance of Wu was less than the main characters. *Misako had her first appearance in episode 28. She had some capacity in episodes 28-35. Antagonists *The Overlord and Queen Chrysalis served as the main antagonists of the season. Other important antagonists include Lord Garmadon, Skales (episodes 19; 22-29), Fangtom (episodes 19-29), Skalidor (episodes 19-29), Acidicus (episodes 19-29), General Kozu (episodes 29-35), and Nya (episodes 34-35). *The Serpentine were the villainous faction of the season until Episode 29. During Episode 29, the Stone Army took over as the villainous faction of the season. The Skulkin also made an appearance in Episode 26. Gallery